A known method for manufacturing a back-illuminated photodetector comprises the steps of: forming a charge reading portion at one surface side of a semiconductor substrate; attaching a reinforcing member to the one surface side of the semiconductor substrate; thinning the semiconductor substrate from the other surface side; forming an accumulation layer at the other surface side of the semiconductor substrate; removing the semiconductor substrate constituent material at portions besides the charge reading portion forming region and regions in the proximity of the charge reading portion; and forming an aluminum wiring that is electrically connected to the charge reading portion (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, in the step of forming the wiring, a contact hole is formed in a field oxide film that is exposed in the step of removing the semiconductor substrate constituent material and the aluminum wiring is disposed in the contact holes and on the region at which the field oxide film is exposed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 10-116974